maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
5-second Cartoon
This is a segment for all the 5-second cartoons after the credits. They're not easily seen on Cartoon Network airings of two episodes, but can easily be seen on DVDs and even episodes uploaded to the Full Episodes page on Cartoonnetwork.com. 5-second cartoons from Season 1 'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *(from Avaturd)' '''The Keyboard Cat continues. *(from Rejected Transformers) Rentar, the Low-Budget Affordable Transformer (Also note that the cat's music was played during the credits) [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] *(from The Zit) The man still tries to squeeze the zit. [[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']] *(from Cat licks herself) Cat continues to lick herself. [[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']] *(from [[Star Blecch|'Star Blecch']]) Captain Zero: "'SCHLOCK!"' Gossip Hurl and Bizz the Friendly Fax appeared. [[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] *(from MAD's Guide to Phobias) Transform-a-phobia (Note: the robot poops out a Justin Bieber doll. Doll: "I'm from Canada.") [[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']] *(from Frog the Bounty Hunter) Leland Chapman tries to get his dad. [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']] *(from [[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield']]) Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show) continues with his dance. [[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']] *(from The Umpire Diaries) 2 more puns. [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']] * (from MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats) Street Fighter 4's Blanka continues with his parent's wedding video. Blanka: Ooooh... Blanka's mom take off garter. Opponent: "Make it stop!" [[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']] *(from Rejected Grrl Pout Cookies) Items listed are Cinnamon Beartraps, Pecan Blandies, and Thin Prints (Parody of ''Girl Scout Cookies) [[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.']] *(from MAD News) Chihuahua has a final bark! [[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']] *(from [[Da Grinchy Code|'Da Grinchy Code']]) It turns out every present but a stack of MAD magazines were taken. [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']] *(from K-Stew's Beef Stew) Kristen Stewart (Twilight) keeps smiling. [[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER']] *(from Bed jumping) Kid tries to get help. Kid: "A little help, anyone?" [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']] *(From MAD Ask the Celebrity) Jay-Z answers "It really was that concert." [[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']] *(from [[Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Gaming's Next Top Princess']]) The segment continues, while the scene cuts to Lakitu, then the Janitor. [[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man']] *(from The Fast and the Curious) Owner from bank says "Then came what we now refer to as the wheat penny." and Vin Diesel starts crying. [[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']] *(from Rejected Auditions) Fred's audition continues with Twilight. Fred says "Everyone you know will be dead in a few decades, but who cares? You'll have sparkly skin!"" [[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']] *(from The Reading Womb) Baby #3 says "Why is "MAD" always a rerun?" [[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']] *(from The Underwaker) Man says "But it's Saturday! " (Underwaker hits him anyway) [[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana']] *(from Cobrah) Cobrah says "Craft Services stinks!" and knocks over the catering supplies. [[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark|'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark']] *(from Snakes play Sssscrable) Male snake says "Pretty ssssneaky, ssssissss." (Also note they are now playing Connect 4) [[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time']] *(from Boy pulls out teeth with gum) Dog licks mom's face that has gum. [[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory']] *(from [[ArTHOR|'ArTHOR']]) MAD ran out of budget for cameo after credits. ArThor: "Isn’t there supposed to be a special cameo or something after the credits?" Phil Coulson: "Sorry' we ran out of money in the budget." [[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Ribbitless / The Clawfice']] *(from [[Ribbitless|'Ribbitless']]) Miss Piggy takes Kermit's bag of butterflies and begins to eat it. Miss Piggy: "Kermie, do you have opening night butterflies?" Kermit: "A little." Miss Piggy: "GIVE ME SOME!" (begins eating) [[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable']] *(from Animal vs. Appliance) Segment continues with Gorilla vs. Dryer with Dryer winning the battle. 5-second cartoons from Season 2 [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] *(from''' [[RiOa|'''RiOa]]) Rigby is still waiting for Oa to beam him up. Rigby: "Yup, any time now". [[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']] *(from Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard) Pinocchio takes up wood shop class and is afraid that one of the planks is his uncle. Pinocchio: "Shop class?" (Teacher begins to cut wood) Pinocchio: "WAIT, THAT COULD BE MY UNCLE!" [[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy']] *(from Quicker Sand and Quickish Sand) Man says "Can this go any faster?" [[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']] *(from [[Konan the Kardashian|'Konan the Kardashian']]) Lamar Odom still doesn't figure out any songs at Disco Party. [[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It']] *(from Maximum Security Diary Vault) Robot says, "I can't believe Julia kissed Steve!" and other Robot says, "I can't wait to tell Becky!" then they both laugh. [[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats']] *(from [[ThunderLOLcats|'ThunderLOLcats']]) The Thunder Nyan Cat still races through the rainbow. [[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred']] *(From Christopher Coolumbus) Christopher Coolumbus is still playing guitar. [[X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft']] *(from Sassie) Sassie keeps talking. Sassie: "What, you're upset because you could'nt read the credits? They went by so fast? They were all squashy and short? Well that's life, squashy and short." [[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy']] *(from Scream 90X) Girl says that the Scream 90X works, but the camera adds 10 pounds. [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras']] *(from [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']]) Wolverine continues dancing. [[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice']] *(from Ape Sheriff) Monkey shoots a man. [[Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear|'Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear']] *(from [[Money Ball Z|'Money Ball Z']]) Vegeta Continues Charging. [[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']] *(from [[The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']]) The Redhead continues talking. Redhead: "It seemed like the date was going okay, but then he jumps off the roof and started punching people. Why does this always happen to me?" [[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16']] *(from [[My Supernatural Sweet 16|'My Supernatural Sweet 16']]): Sam says, "I can't believe I got a skull as a party favor!" and Dean says, "I can't believe that I found some shoes to go with the dress!" [[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus']] *(from Rejected Reindeer): Rudolpho gets shot by the Tree Bazooka 9000 when wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. Rudolpho: Merry Christmas to everyone! (BANG) Tree Bazooka Man: Booyah! [[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue']] *(from The Land After the Land Before Time): More posters for more sequels of "The Land Before Time" pop up. Announcer: And another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another-- [[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']] *(from Final Brantasy): Justin still finishes the Final Brantasy cereal at Level 136. [[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious']] *(from [[VICTORious|'VICTORious']]): Victor von Doom competes at the yodeling mime competition. [[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']] *(from Yak Destroys Business Office): The yak keeps destroying the office, scaring the workers. [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For']] *(from [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks']]): Al Pacino says "Hoo-ah! Get 'em boys! Wiki-wiki-wiki-wiki! Bingo was not his name-o! She's a computer! Ha ha ha ha ha! Laugh it up, fuzzball." [[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp']] *(from TV Parody of Ellen) People Who Look Like Chairs Today on Ellen [[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle|'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle']] *(from Lancing with the Stars) Buzz Aldrin Says "I wonder if Bristol Palin had to go through this." [[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman']] *(from The Adventures of TaunTaun) A hologram of Darth Vader tells Luke Skywalker, who's inside a dead TaunTaun, to move over because it's cold out. [[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba']] *(from Potions 11) Balthazar says "That was stupid, stupid, STUPID!" [[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Addition Impossible / New Gill']] *(from [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Addition_Impossible Addition Impossible]) Johnny Blaze dons the third celebrity mask, then it burns and he says "Waste of money." [[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'iChronicle / Hulk Smash']] *(from''' iChronicle) The announcer says, "And now back to iCarly!" Then we cut to the bowl of yogurt on a stool shown in camera. 5-second cartoons from '''Season 3 [[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope']] *(from Audience in a Frenzy) The audience at the band are still in a frenzy. [[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash']] *(from The Woman in Back) The Woman in Back continues talking on the phone. [[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation']] *(from Swisster) Girl said, "We couldn't have played Parcheesi." [[Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Betty White and the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters']] *(from Ancient Greek MythBusters) The monster eats a guy. Narrator: "Your not still recording me, are you?" [[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus']] *(from Fart or Chair) The boy is still getting beaten up by the security. Boy: "Is this show even on anymore?" [[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'This Means War Machine / iCharlie']] *(from Rejected Playground Equipment) The kids are still playing on the Power See Saw. Girl: "But I'm getting tired." Boy: "KEEP GOING!" [[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild']] *(from Hobbittrails) Hobbit still tries to escape. Hobbit: "This is exactly where I started." [[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure']] *(from The Poop-seidon Adventure) Everyone's floating on a dinghy. Mike Rogo says "We've been floating for hours! I know, 'cause I still have his watch." [[Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'Average-ers / Legend of Dora']] *(from Average-ers) The Avengers are shown eat lunch at the fortress. Hulk says (calmly), "Okay, that's enough time." [[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest']] *(from Superman's Curl) Superman is still trying to fix his hair. [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / The Adjustment Burro|'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / The Adjustment Burro']] * [[Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon|'Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon']] * [[The Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths|'The Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths']] * Trivia *The 5-second cartoon in Force Code / Flammable is ten seconds, the one from ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory is thirteen seconds, the one from iChronicle / Hulk Smash is twenty seconds, and the one from The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope is fifteen seconds. *The 5-second Cartoon from Episode 22, Episode 23, and Episode 33 were M. Wartella segments. Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments